Return of Khr twins
by aikosensei
Summary: Read the stories of the hardships of the sisters of the Vongola famiglia and how there lives goes,like Tsuna's twin sister,Yumiko Sawada,Gokudera's twin sister,Arisu Gokudera,Yamamoto's twin sister,Miyako Yamamoto,Kyoya's little sister,Kyano Hibari,Lambo's elder sister,Akane and more
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own KHR ,please heart,comment,and maybe follow  
In the Namimori hospital ,screams were heard as nana sawada was giving birth and squeezing her husband's hand in return nana's husband,Iemitsu sawada was biting his lips to not gasp in pain,then the doctor said ' Just one more push,Mrs. Sawada' 'Ahhhhhh!' Nana scream 'I can see the head already,just one more push' said the doctor as a baby's cries were heard 'It's a boy' says one of the nurses as she gave the baby to Iemitsu .then it was followed by another baby's cries ,then the doctor says ' Congratulation,Mr. and Mrs. Sawada,you two have twins ' he then gave Nana the two babies ,she smiled and said 'The boy will be Tsunayoshi ', then Iemetsu said 'while the girl will be Yumiko '  
An hour later,the doctor came into the room where the lovely couple were talking about the future of their child,the doctor looked at them with saddness in his eyes as he knows what he will tell them will break their hearts and minds 'Mr. and Mrs. Sawada ,your son is healthy..but' that was when their eyes widen as the words of the doctor continued '.. your daughter won't be able to live until 30 without any medication,I'm sorry' that was it Nana was breaking down and crying and asking 'why ,why our little girl',Iemetsu's hand was trembling ,his body was shaking ..and soon the cedef leader ,himself starting to cry.  
A year later,a black limo drove to the sawada house ,the door opened and a person walks out of the car and that person was vongola nono,timeteo,Iemetsu greeted him 'hello Timeteo' as the two twins were behind him,one was a girl which looks paler then the boy,but the girl seems to be more braver than the boy ,then Iemetsu said 'yumi,tsuna introduce yourselves' yumi was the first one to introduce herself ' ciao,mi chiamo yumiko (hi,my name is yumiko)' then Iemetsu and timeteo were shocked then Iemetsu asked ' when did you learn italian,yumi' , she smiled and said ' In your office there was a japenese to italian dictionary' he nodded and then tsuna introduced himself 'm-my name i-is t-tsuna-yoshi' then timeteo said 'you both can call me grandpa' then the two kids started to cheer and said 'grandpa ,grandpa' then Iemetsu said 'alright ,you two why don't you play,while me and timeteo discuss something' they nodded and then leaving Iemetsu and Timeteo to discuss something.  
Timeteo:'I heard that your daughter has a weak body,am I right ,Iemetsu.'  
Iemetsu just nodded and said 'yes it is true,the doctors said that she will live only until 20 without medication'  
Timeteo: I want you to get rid of her  
Iemetsu: wait-what vongola nono,your kidding,right !  
Timeteo look at him with sorrow and guilt with his eyes then said 'Iemetsu,behave yourself,you have until her 4th birthday to get rid of her ,you do now that she will not only get into the way of decimo's path,but also she won't be able to live long,it will only be a burden to decimo,so I suggest that you get rid of her and I will erase all decimo's memories of her ,it is the only way ' Iemetsu had a look of sorrow in his eyes,but he nearly nodded and said 'alright',but in his mind and heart it said the same thing 'I don't want too,I just want my daughter here' then they heard something outside they looked to see ,the most shocking thing they saw yumi ,she had awaken her flames ,her flames were like sky flames ,but it was lighter and more purer then any of the sky flames then there was a doubt that she could stay .  
3 years later, during the past 2 years Iemetsu and his family were traveling around many countries such as france,germany,american,and now italy ,the place where Iemetsu had to leave his daughter ,the place where nana and tsuna's memories of her will be erased ,the place that her daughter had to forget everything about her family ,the father and daughter were walking to a park ,there he said for his daughter to sit on the bench and so she did the last thing she knew was that she was knock out by her own father and was force to forget her memories forcefully ,that was then Iemetsu left her there and went to vongola nono for deleting the memories of her with tsuna and nana ,before he left he turned to look at his daughter for the last time and whispered 'I'm sorry,yumi-chan',with those words he left .  
When Yumiko woke up ,she was confuse she was sleeping on a bench and it was night ,'where was she?' 'why is she here' those question keep on coming to her head the only thing ,she knew was her name and birthday ,but who was she before that was her question ,then she saw a man runing away from an old woman ( she looks like this: image... ) ,then the man held yumiko captive,but yumiko kick him ,then the woman smiled at me,then several men with bandages covering their faces came and wrapped chains around the man and said 'thank you mikage nono for helping us capture this man' she smiled at yumi,but yumi turned to them and asked 'why do you dress like mummies' the woman and the men gasped at my bravery ,but then they asked me 'who are you,child' yumiko answered 'my name is yumiko sawada' then the old woman asked 'what are you doing here at night,yumi-chan' then one of the man answered 'maybe she was abandon' yumi look ready to cry ,then the man in bandages introduced himself as Bermunda and the others were jager,jack,alejandero,small gia,and finally big pino,while the woman introduced herself as azami mikage the mikage nono of the mikage famiglia ,but yumiko could call her grandma azami ,then yumi was left with the care of azami mikage ,In yumiko new room ,she just couldn't sleep she wanted to now who were her parents.  
Sky guardian  
Name: Yumiko Sawada  
flame:sky flame of harmony  
likes: music,peace,guardians,friends,cakes  
dislikes: People who hurts her friends,guardians,and mikage famiglia  
box animal with name : a silver wolf named yui (looks: image... )  
box weapon: gloves  
hobbies: reading books,playing an instrument,singing,drawing,hanging out with friends  
height: 157 cm  
weight: 40 kg  
clothes: dresses, yellow shirt and blue skirt,mikage school uniform,black shirt and blue pants  
how many languages can you speak: 5  
what are these languages: english,italian,japenese,chinese,french  
favorite food: pasta  
fake name: Orihime sora  
fake nickname:hime-san,so-chan ,etc.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I do not own Khr ,please heart,comment,and maybe follow  
A few years before our story begain ,outside a bar ,a mafia boss of an unknown famiglia was holding a bouquet of roses ,when he went inside people did what they thought was best for them and started to walk or run toward the exit ,the bartender also walk out leaving only the female solo pianist and the mafia boss ,while the members of the famiglia where guarding the door from the outside ,as the song of which the pianist finished the mafia boss clapped his hands ,that was when the affair of the young pianist and mafia boss began. thru the many months the mafia boss would give love letters ,and would ask the young pianist of she could marry her ,but she always decline,then she gave birth to twins ,but due to the none marriage between and the mafia laws ,the pianist had to give the twins to the mafia boss ,but the famiglia only needed the boy twin and not the girl twin ,there was also a reason why at first didn't want the girl twin that reason is that they thought that she has the disease that her mother carries ,and also that she would get in the way of the future of hayato,the young pianist and her daughter could only visit hayato ,if they were only allowed young pianist named her daughter ,Arisu, Arisu had a up and down kind of childhood because of the affair between her mother and the mafia boss,her mother's reputation as a pianist was ruined ,but even as the young pianist named Lavina had her hardship with her job and the amount of supplies for her daughter,she still had a very caring and beautiful personality,Arisu also learned that hayato was her brother ,that was why every minute they had with each other she would always treasure it ,she also had her mother's looks and personality .  
One day, the mafia famiglia was alright with Arisu and Lavina to visit Hayato,during the two years that the days the famiglia allowed them to visit or see hayato ,they grew close to hayato ,Lavina usually just help hayato with the piano or watch as the serperated twins played with each other,and usually smile at her two children whenever they laugh and play with each other,and sometimes she giggled seeing hayato protecting her and Arisu from Dr. Shamal ,but then as the sun started setting again ..tomorrow was the twin's birthday ,she had to prepare something special, as the happy family were playing they didn't notice a certain man watching them ,this man was the mafia boss that fell in loved with Lavina. he sigh sadly and whispered 'I wished Lavina ,that you had accepted my proposal'  
The next day,Lavina was wrapping the birthday gift for Hayato and Arisu ,it was a tiny boxes,but inside the two gifts was a treasure to her,she gave one of the gift to Arisu,and and said 'don't open it yet ,until we get to hayato or until you really really want to,okay' Arisu nodded and then Lavina said 'Let's go ' with that they went to the car,Lavina at the driver's seat,while Arisu was at the back ,next to Hayato's present .while they were driving ,Lavina started to have an attack on her chest and screaming in pain while Arisu was trying to help her ,but couldn't because of her position in the car,then her mother with her dying breath said to Arisu 'go,run arisu' with those words ..she died ,then the car started to fall down the cliff , as the car started falling down,arisu opened the door and...jump. In a room a young hayato look up from the piano,he felt something not right and thought 'what is this feeling' then he sigh and said 'theyr'e late' .  
A few hours later,an emergency car and a 5 police cars were rushed toward the direction where Lavina's car crash from the cliff ,there just near the car was Arisu ,luckily she didn't die yet...she was rushed to the hospital ,and then the investigation of what happened began  
Arisu POV  
I woke up,and look around and saw I was in the hospital...wait,what happened! I tried to move and stand up,but to no avail I couldn't because of my weak state ,I look around and saw a nurse ,she saw me and went to my side and said 'you should just relax,your too injured to move' I look at her and asked 'where's okaa-san' the nurse looked at me sadly and said ' I'm sorry miss,but your okaa-san died...1 week ago.' I looked at her shock ,and started stuttering 'I-I was here f-for 1-1 week' she only nodded and left ,I began to sob 'okaa-san*sobs* aniki*sobs why did you leave me alone' with those words in my head, I fainted  
(2 years later)  
I woke up at my usual bed in the hospital,because of the sickness I inherited from my mother ,ever since that incident where my mother died I have been depressed and became a little anti-social ,and my condition had grown worse .I looked outside my window to see a brown haired girl,then she started at me too,her eyes was gentle brown filled wit kindness,sadness,and finally betrayed .there was something I felt in my gut that told me ,I have to protect this person,or she is like me,I wonder why I fell this connection toward her,then that something incouraged me to go to her ,so I did and jump (because she is at the first floor) then I look up and saw the person,she then smiled and said 'my name is Yumiko sawada ,but call me Orihime Sora' I nodded and smiled to her ,and said 'my name is Arisu Gokudera,but please call me Kimi Aella'  
I don't now why ,but it felt comforting talking to her  
Storm Guardian  
Name: Arisu Gokudera  
flame: storm flame of Disintegration or spirit  
likes: piano,music,violin,famiglia,cooking  
dislikes: people who hurts her friends and family  
box animal with name :white tiger cub named masa (looks : image... )  
box weapon: bow and arrow  
hobbies: reading books  
height: 165 cm  
weight: 50 kg  
clothes: dresses,school uniform,and many more  
how many languages can you speak:3  
what are these languages:italian,japenese,and french  
favorite food: Italian foods  
fake name: Kimi Aella


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: I do not own KHR

In Nammimori Hospital,screams were heard as Nanami Yamamoto was giving birth and squeezing her husband's hand and then the doctor said 'okay now push' nami pushed then a baby's cries were heard ,then the doctor gave the nurse the baby then and directed his attention back to nanami 'okay when I say push,push,okay nanami-san'nanami nodded and waited '1...2...3 push'with those words nanami pushed and another baby's cries were heard ,then the doctor smiled and said to the couple ' Congratulation, Mr. and ,you both have healthy baby twins' then Nanami smiled with tears at her eyes and said 'The girl will be Miyako Yamamoto,while the boy will be Takeshi Yamamoto' the father nodded with a few tears in his eyes showing how proud he is to his wife and kids ,after a week the new family went home to have a wonderful time to spend with each other with the birth of the twins,Nanami and Tsuyoshi were the mother and father of two energy powered,energentic,positive thinking,clumsy,loud twins.  
(2 years later)  
Miyako and Takeshi were playing outside the house,when miyako felt a sudden pain and dropped down to her knees ,then takeshi ask 'nee-san are you okay' 'y-yeah I am just tire-'then miyako collapse ,takeshi ran inside the house and saw his parents ,he ran to them and said with a hint of tone that told them he was scared 'otou-san,okaa-san ,nee-chan c-collapse' 'n-nani!' screamed both of the now worried parents ,with those words the trio went outside to see that what takeshi said was true and that miyako was on the ground,tsuyoshi carried her and they ran all the way to Namimori Hospital,there they were greeted by the same doctor that delivered miyako and takeshi ,then he started at the worried couple and asked 'what's wrong ?' then he looked at miyako and said 'follow me and hurry' the trio followed the doctor to the operating room ,the doctor asked them to stay outside ,they followed the instrution and stayed sitted.  
(2 hours later)  
The Yamamoto family were really starting to worry about miyako when the doctor came out with a grief filled expression,that cause the parents to worry,takeshi fell asleep a while ago,due to the lack of energy and worry,then the doctor said 'mr and mrs. Yamamoto,your daughter has receive uncureable disease that could lead to her death at a young age.' then nanami fell on the floor and started to cry and tsuyoshi startedto comfort her,while trying to hold back the tears himself...then a ray of hope crossed their minds as the doctor said 'maybe you should go to italy and see if an italian doctor cold do something'...with that the family went to italy.  
In a hospital in italy,the family of four was greeted by a couple of nurses accompanying the doctor that is supposed to perform the examination . the doctor put miyako into a room ,while the rest of the family was to wait outside .'will mi-chan be okay?' the young takeshi asked '...yes takeshi,mi-chan will be alright' tsuyoshi said uncertainly,an hour later a doctor came out with a grim expression and said 'I'm sorry,but we couldn't find any cure,it seems as though that your daughter's disease is uncurable ' with that the two parents cried,but the young energentic takeshi didn't get the things the doctors are saying 'what are we going to do' nanami asked 'we have no choice but to leave her here,I now that the technologies here are faster then ours' tsuyoshi said with those words the family of three after 1 week left to go to the airport 'okaa-san otou-san wher's mi-chan ' takeshi asked tiredly 'mi-chan will stay here for a while ,but we could always visit her' 'no takeshi wants mi-chan' nanami looks at her son sadly and said 'us too,but it's for mi-chan sake' '..*hic* fine '  
the family did keep his promise ,but it was only until the day the lovely mother named nanami died the father and son duo slowly began to forgot about miyako,due to the fact of the depression and the fact it was always nanami that reminded them of miyako ,and due to the lack of attention of both her father and brother and the death of her mother did not help miyako's condition it made it worse and to add the nurses started to bully her,but not physically ,but emotionally like calling her orphan and cursed brat ,but even against the hardship of her disease and the emotional distress that the nurses put her to she always managed to smile .  
Miyako POV  
I smiled a sad smile as I woke up in the same room that I always wake up for the past two years,I really miss my family the smiles and laughs we share as I recall the memories I felt something wet run down in my face,I touched my face and realize I was crying ,I really didn't want to be here ,I wanted to be home and play with take-nii ,make sushi with outo-san ,and finally go to sleep while okaa-san sings her songs ,then I looked outside this white prison and saw a brown haired girl with a silver haired girl ,I looked at them shocked to see the sadness and sorrow in thier eyes ,I realized that they were like me ,I jumped down the window, because my room was just in the first floor ,and look straight at the girl in front of me ,I see the silver haired girl pull a bow and arrow ,the brown haired girl stopped her and stared at me, that stare means that she wants me to say something ,I was about to speak when I started coughing out blood  
Yumiko POV  
I looked at my grandmother and said 'the information you gave is true ' she nodded sadly ,I can't believe it my dad was involved in mafia the whole time and have been lying to us ,my sickness already died down due to the medicine that the mikage famiglia provided and the knowledge of vindence ,I have grown fond with the arcebeleno named bermunda ,he was like a father figure I never had not like Iemitsu ,i know it harsh to say that,but he betrayed me. I nodded and asked grandma 'can me a kimi go outside' she nodded ,with that I went with arisu outside we across a hospital,then a black haired girl came and arisu became alert and grabbed her weapons ,I stopped her and started at the girl ,the girl was about to say something but she started to cough ,I was suprised along with arisu to see blood .so I quickly went to her and asked 'are you alright ?' 'yes' 'my name is yumiko sawada,but you must call me orihime sora and this is arisu gokudera but call her kimi aella,would you like to come with us away from the nurses and doctors of this place' she nodded and said' m-my name is miyako yamamoto,but you can call amaya aoi'

Name: Miyako Yamamoto  
flame: Rain  
likes: rain,family,silence,milk,katanas  
dislikes: enemies  
box animal with name : deer named aoi  
box weapon: 4 katanas  
hobbies: training,drinking milk tea  
height: 170  
weight: 55  
clothes: long blue kimono  
how many languages can you speak:3  
what are these languages: japenese ,italian ,english  
favorite food: sushi  
fake name: amaya aoi  
fake nickname: aoi-chan,maya-chan


End file.
